


You can't get rid of me

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x08, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, bipolar, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based this off the stills of 5x08 I suck at grammar in general so correct me please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't get rid of me

When Mickey got to the Gallagher's house he stood by Ian's door for a minute just trying to think of what he could say thinking if Ian was mad at him. He entered the room and Ian turned over and had a surprised look on his face. "Hey" Mickey said awkwardly Mickey worked his way to the bed and sat he eventually got comfortable and laid next to Ian and looked towards him. " I understand if you don't want to be with me" Ian said quietly. "The fuck are you talking about Gallagher" Mickey said annoyed. " I stole your kid I ran away I cheated on you who would want to be with me" Ian said. "If you are trying to get rid of me you have to work a hell of a lot harder because I'm not fucking leaving you're not making me leave all the shit we've been through together you think what you did really matters to me now cause it doesn't I'm not fucking leaving you get the fucking thought out your fucking head" Mickey said raising his voice. Ian lifted his head and said "who would want to be with me I'm a fucking wreck I don't want to turn out like Monica but I know I will" "Who would? I fucking would that's who I clearly want to fucking be with you okay, me coming out, me opening up to you, me pushing down everything I was afraid of for you you can't take that back I want to be with you I'm not leaving you can't make me leave" he said with a soft look on his face "I'm sorry" Ian said softly. "Well if you're apologizing now I have a hell lot for me to apologize for there's so much shit that I have done to you and you've done to me so I don't care about the shit we've done because that's behind us this is what we fucking are now and it's different now but if you cheat on me again I'm not some fuck toy you can't just stay with me and go out and fucking other dudes if you do that I'm going to have to leave you and fuck I don't want to fucking do that....... because Gallagher I fucking love you if you don't know that by now you need to" the older boy said with a smile "fuck man that feels really good to say that" I love you too Mickey I promise it'll be different I wont be like this anymore". That night they fell asleep in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Submit prompts @
> 
> a-milkovich-bitch.tumblr.com


End file.
